believe me
by savethedance
Summary: Merlin utiliza su última posibilidad para que Morgana entre en razón.


**Believe me ~**

Los días se agotaban y Camelot día tras día estaba más destrozado, gracias a Morgana y a todo su ejército. Tenía que hacer algo para pararla, ¿a quién le podría pedir consejo? A Gauis no, porque todo lo que me había dicho no había servido para nada. Tenía que ser alguien que la conozca muy bien, alguien que sea amigo suyo y pueda ayudarme. Alguien como... ¡Gwen! Claro, Gwen y Morgana eran amigas, las mejores, se conocían a la perfección, y ella sabría cómo ayudarme para pararla.

- Gwen, Gwen, espera. – grito desde el final del pasillo.

- Dime Merlin. – para de barrer Gwen.

- Tienes que ayudarme

- ¿A qué quieres que te ayúdame? – dice sonriente.

- Tienes que ayudarme a hacer que Morgana cambie, o pare con esta locura, esto cada vez empeora más.

- Pero Merlin, ¿cómo te voy a ayudar?

- Tú la conocías.

- Tú lo has dicho, la conocía.

- Pero... las personas no cambian Gwen, en el fondo sigue siendo la misma princesa bellísima de la que me enamoré el primer día que entré en castillo.

- ¿La echas de menos, verdad?

- Cada día más Gwen, por eso no le puedo hacer daño, por muy mala que sea, la seguiré queriendo siempre.

- Lucha por ella Merlin, tu eres el único que la puede hacer cambiar.

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Porque le gustas, aunque lo niegue yo lo sé, antes siempre me hablaba de ti y me preguntaba sobre ti, esos sentimientos no se olvidan rápidamente, y si además le dices que tu también tienes magia, entonces la harás entrar en razón.

- ¿De verdad crees que la puedo convencer?

- ¿Quieres que se marche?

- Solo quiero que vuelva a ser la de antes, que todo este en paz y si aún y eso no quiere quedarse aquí, con Arthur, soy capaz de irme con ella a donde quiera, solo quiero protegerla.

- Entonces búscala, habla con ella y llévatela lejos de aquí, Arthur nunca aceptará la magia y lo sabes, iros los dos, estaremos bien, todos.

* * *

><p>Busco a Morgana y la encuentro en el trono de Arthur.<p>

- Morgana, ¿podemos hablar? – hablo mientras los guardias de Morgana me cogen.

- ¡Dejarle! – les ordena Morgana.

Y los guardias me sueltan.

- ¿Podemos hablar en otro sitio?

- De acuerdo, iremos a mí... A la habitación que antes ocupaba.

-Vale.

* * *

><p>Entramos en la antigua habitación de Morgana.<p>

- ¿Te acuerdas de este espejo? Era tu favorito...

- ¿Aún te acuerdas? – dice sarcásticamente.

- Si

- Esta bien Merlin, no estamos aquí para ponernos blandos, ¿que querías?

- Enseñarte algo.

- Vamos, tengo cosas que hacer, enséñamelo.

Pronuncio unas palabras y de mi mano salen llamas. La cara de Morgana es un poema. Esta alucinando. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que tendríamos tanto en común. Volvía a ver una Morgana como la de antes, como la Morgana buena, la que se preocupaba de los demás y que solo quería el bien para todos. A la que yo quería.

- Me...Merlin – seguía en estado de shock. – ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿por qué has esperado todo este tiempo para enseñarme tus poderes? ¿por qué Merlin?

- Entiéndeme Morgana, no podía traicionar a Camelot. Lo siento.

- Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, hubiera parado… de verdad Merlin, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí. Pero estás con ellos, yo tengo que seguir siendo la misma, ahora no puedo parar, tengo que destrozar a cualquiera que odie la magia, por eso tengo que matar a Arthur.

- No, Morgana, podemos huir, de Camelot, a otro sitio, todo estará en paz, nosotros viviremos lejos de aquí, por favor, me iré contigo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te irás conmigo?

- Porque te quiero, porque llevo enamorado de ti cuatro años, porque desde que entré en esa puerta y te vi estoy enamorado de ti, y porque no quiero que acabes mal, de verdad que te quiero proteger, podemos ser felices Morgana.

- ¿Por qué te tengo que creer ahora? – dice Morgana sin confiar en mi todavía.

- Porque haría lo que fuera por qué siguieras con vida, a mi lado. – solo me queda una oportunidad más, me acerco a ella y lentamente la beso. La beso como nunca he besado a nadie, y disfruto, sé que esto es lo que necesitaba para aclararse, solo quiero lo mejor para ella, y lo mejor es que nos vayamos, no se cansará hasta que mate a Arthur, pero no puedo permitirlo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme, porque la quiero, y quiero estar con ella y porque así, además, Arthur no morirá.

- ¿De verdad me quieres? – Veo como Morgana vuelve a ser la misma de siempre, desde que le he enseñado mi magia, su cara y su manera de pensar y de actuar ha cambiado. Está contenta por una vez en todo este tiempo.

- De verdad Morgana.

**FIN**


End file.
